Cover Girl
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendall doesnt think he's beautiful, Logan sings just how perfect and beautiful he really think's he is. Kogan.


I cant consentrate on anything until I write this, I know its weird, but the moment I heard this song I thought of Kendall, because everyone always says something about the way he looks, it must make him feel like crap, to me Kendall is gorgeous and perfect in every single way, and theres nothing wrong with the way he looks, personally I think he's better looking than James, James is TO prefrect, its makes me shudder and makes him not so perfect, but Kendall...Kendalls flaws make him beautiful. I think his eyebrows are cute, because they make him make the most cutest faces, and honselty I think his nose is adorable. It know its weird, but thats just how I feel.

He was doing it again.

Logan shuddered sadly at what he saw the first thing in the morning, Kendall wasnt in there bed, but the bathroom door was open and Kendall was infront of the mirror, he didnt stand there to look at himself because he liked what he saw, no thats what James did, Kendall stood there, tugging at the features he didnt like, his nose scrunched up in distaste.

It made the brunette sad to think Kendall didnt think he was beautiful.

To Logan, Kendall was the most beautiful thin he had ever seen in his whole life.

He loved the way the blondes golden hair fell into light waves in the back, the way his full pouty lips looked so pink and moist and lovely and looked so beautiful when he smiled.  
>They way his eyebrows made his face make the most adorable expressions, the way his nose would scrunch up in distaste or when Logan would do somethig stupid, they why he would blush when he was emmbaressed or he would meet Logans intense gaze, thoose beautiful creamy cheeks would turn pink like roses where on his sweet skin, the way his slender hands would move when he was spazzing out, or the way thoose gorgeous hips would sway when he danced, hypnotizing him.<p>

And thoose eyes.

Sweet Jesus.

When he looked into Kendalls eyes he knew there was a god, because only someone with so much power could compare to something so beautiful.

They where just so big and round and beautiful, the way they sparkled when they made love, or Kendall would sing, they way they looked like emerlds.

Frammend by the most beautiful golden eyelashes.

Kendall suddenly turnend around and saw Logan awake, sitting up in bed.

Kendall screeched and slammend the door to the bathroom closed.

"Oh my god Logan, dont look at me I look HIDEOUS!"

Logan sighed and got out of bed, he went over to the door, so he could talk to Kendall threw the door.

"Baby come on open the door." Logan tried to coax.

"And let you see me like this? Oh god no! I'm a mess!"

"You look beautiful to me." Loan whispered thruthfully.

"Beautiful? Did you hit your head yesterday when we where playing hockey? Your losing your mind!" Kendall said.

"I'm serious. Open the door I wanna brush my teeth."

Kendall opened the door and let Logan in, Logan went right to brushing his teeth watching as Kendall tried to hide from him. When Logan was down he spat out the tooth paste and then turnend to Kendall, he cupped the blushing face and kissed him once on the mouth softly before resting there foreheads together.

"You get more beautiful every day." Logan told Kendall, eyes sparkling in love for the blonde.

Kendall just snorted and turnend to to un dress to take a shower.

Kogan Kogan Kogan

Logan got back from a amazing day at the pool with James and Carlos, the two boys where still at the pool but Logan desided to come back up to 2J with smoothies for him and Kendall to drink.

When he opened the door he was greeted with the sight that was just as bothersome as the one from that morning.

Kendall was sitting on the couch one leg foolded under his body, he had one of James's man fashion magazines, ones filled withtones of beautiful men with perfect bodies and ridiclous teeth and flowing hair.

Gross.

He preffered Kendalls delicate,soft, fragile features and soft body.

Kendall was sighing sadly as he looked at all the perfect, muscular men in the pictures, looking sad and depressed.

Logan sighed and then made his way over to Kednall, sitting next to him and wrapping his arm around Kendalls shoulders.

"Watcha sighing about babe?" Logan asked.

"I'll just never messure up to them."

Logan sighed sadly.

Kogan Kogan Kogan

"I dont understand this!" Carlos cried, looking down at his homework.

Kendall smiled at his friend and went to sit by him, leaving his not even half way done homework alone on the table. and then he started to explain all the worrk to

"Watcha confused about Carlitos?" Kendall asked.

"Stupid Algebra." Carlos hissed.

Kendall grabbed Carlos's pencil and then he started to explain the math to Carlos and helping him how to figure out the problems, with all the patience in the world, Logan watched Kendall with a loving smiling.

"Well stay up ALL night if we have to,Carlitos." Kendall assured.

The boy really did have a heart of gold.

Kogan Kogan Kogan Kogan

Kendall,Logan,James and Carlos where all hanging out by the pool, laughing and talking on there day off and just relaxing on the perfect summer day with about a million other people that didnt have to work.

The happy noises where cut into with sobs.

A little girl with black hair and a pretty green summer dress who was about four was standing at the pool side, crying into her hands.

Everyone watched her, just staring, alot of people where annoyed by her and other looked like they just wanted her to go away, even James,Carlos and Logan were confused and slightly annoyed, while everyone looked just confused.

But nobody approached her.

Until suddenly Kendall was out of his seat and he was croaching down infront of the little girl.

"Dont cry sweetie." Kendall comforted her.

She looked up at him, sobbing, and Kendall was meet with wide blue eyes.

"Whats wrong honey?"Kendall cooed.

"I-I c-c-cant fin-find my daddy." She said.

"Aww its okay sweetie." Kendall gestured for Logan to come over which he did, looking confused.

"This is someone very important to me,honey, his name is Logan, and he's gonna go and see if he can find your daddy and I'll stay here with you okay?"

"O-okay."

Logan smiled at Kendall and nodded heading towards the lobby.

"Not whats your name sweetie?" Kendall asked the little girl.

"Claire."

"Claire, what a pretty name, well my name is Kendall."

The boy was like nobody else, a perfect original.

Kogan Kogan Kogan.

It was a perfect summer day in LA.

And Kendall was wearing rainboots for some reason.

He walked along with Logan as they went for a walk threw Palm Woods Park.

It was a symbal that Logan didnt like, it said one thing to Logan.

That Kendall, even on this perfect day, saw the dark side of things, even when everything was okay, on this perfect place where, for once, nothing was wrong.

Kogan Kogan Kogan

Logan just didnt understand why Kendall did it.

He was just so confusing.

Kendall had such a beautiful body, it was gorgeous in every single way possible but Kendall still insisted on packing his body under a bunch of baggy clothes.

Jeans and shirts, alike.

The pants where lose, to lose, almost falling down his hips, three sizes to big, and his shirt was rideclous, it was James's size and they where a good four sizes apart,  
>and it was just a sign to Logan that Kendall didnt think he was beautiful and that he needed to pack his body under all of that shit.<p>

Who would want to hide something so pretty?

Logan loved the way Kendall was made, he was perfect that way.

Kendall came up to Logan and kissed him softly, Logan smiled against his lips at the lightning travling thre his body and the fireworks exploding in his head.

Kendall was the only one who could rock his world.

Kogan Kogan Kogan.

Kendall looked so beatiful right now, he was just sitting there smiling as he watched his family playing with eachother, innocently fighting over which moive they should watched and hitting each other lighty.

Logan tried to find a word to describe the beauty of Kendlls face, but out of the thousands of words out there, he could find a single one that did Kendalls any justice.

Logan needed to prove to Kendall just how beautiful he was.

Kogan Kogan Kogan

Kendall entered the pool area with a sad look on his face, he joinend James,Carlos and Camille at a table and started shatting with them, and they keeped on moving the conversation over to models for some reason.

"You know what people are the most beautiful?" Carlos suddenly asked, loudly, evreyone seemend to shut up as if on cue.

"Who?" James asked, just as loud.

"Cover girls, like the makeup girls."

"Naturally beautiful." Camille commented.

Suddenly Guitar Dude was there infront of him, yet off to the side as well and he started playing a melody he had never heard before, and then Logan was walking in and standing infront oh him, looking serious as he grabbed Kendalls hand and he began to sing.

(I don't know why you always get so insecure I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror and why won't you believe me when I say that to me you get more beautiful every day)

Kendalls eyes filled with tears at Logans words.

(when you're looking at the magazines and thinking that you'll never measure up you're wrong)

The pure affection and love covering Logans features made his heart melt.

(cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar yeah you are why don't you know yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts it's what's underneath your skin the beauty that shines within you're the only one that rocks my world my cover girl

oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, my cover girl oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, my cover girl)

Tears spilled down Kendalls face as he let out a loud sob and a choked whimper.

(you walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day somehow you always see the dark side when everything's okay and you wear baggy clothes to camouflage your shape whoa but you know that I love you, just the way you're made)

Kendall was full on sobbing as Logan cupped his face and wipped at the tears.

(when you're looking at the magazines and thinking that you're just not good . . . enough you're so wrong, baby

'cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar yeah you are why don't you know yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts it's what's underneath your skin the beauty that shines within you're the only one that rocks my world my cover girl)

Logan was sitting down and pulling Kendall into his lap, singing the words so beautifully and sweetly, it melted his heart, as he nuzzled into Logans neck.

(got a heart of gold, a perfect original wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while and when I see that face I'd try a thousand ways I would do anything to make you smile

'cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are why don't you know yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts it's what's underneath your skin the beauty that shines within you're the only one that rocks my world my cover girl

oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, my cover girl 0h-oh-oh-oh-oh, my cover girl

oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, my cover girl oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, cover girl)

Logan tapped over Kendalls heart with a loving look, he cupped Kendalls face and then whispered against his lips.

"I love you beautiful."

"Logan..."

"I wrote that song for you baby, your so beautiful and you're so hard on yourself."

"I know."

"I want you to know how much I love you and how beatiful I think you are." Logan told him, stroking Kendalls hair.

"Thank you Logan...I love you so much." Kendall said, tears in his voice.

"Your Welcome baby, I'll always make you see how beautiful you are...and I love you too Kendall, my beautiful."

So this wasnt the most epic thing in the world, but I hope you liked this.  
>Please review and answer my poll question.<br>Lots of Love Sarah


End file.
